


Light up Your Lust

by MysticKitten42



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magical Creatures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Potions Accident, Rimming, Treacle Tart, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKitten42/pseuds/MysticKitten42
Summary: All it takes is a Cornish Pixie, a spilled potion and everything becomes quite clear.Malfoy sputters, “That’s ridiculous, Potter. I don’t want to – ”“Then tell me to stop.”But the only noise Malfoy makes is a breathy sigh as Harry dives back in and kisses his jaw, plunders his incandescent lips, before he follows the glowing path south…
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807192
Comments: 20
Kudos: 240





	Light up Your Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Potion, 394 words.
> 
> The original Drabble _was_ 394 words, but that wasn’t nearly enough for these two lusty boys. This is the smuttier extended version.
> 
> Thanks to Crazyconglasses for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine 😉

“Really, Potter? What will it be next, Kneazles from trees?”

Harry rolls his eyes and surveys the overflowing shelves that fill the WWW stockroom. _There_.

Harry aims his wand, and Malfoy, the gorgeous bastard, stills, eyes wide open in surprise. 

“Potter?”

Harry’s eyes flicker to the culprit, a sticky-fingered Cornish Pixie, floating above Malfoy’s left shoulder.

“ _Immobulus_ ,” Harry shouts. The Pixie freezes; a bottle slips, bursts open, and douses Malfoy in purple liquid.

“You idiot,” he snarls, silver eyes alight, as he strips out of his soiled button-down. Harry tries hard not to stare at the creamy skin on display. “I need St. Mungo’s. Straight away.”

“Calm down, Malfoy,” Harry soothes and steps closer, carefully, as though Malfoy’s a skittish Thestral. 

His brow is furrowed, a bead of sweat at his temple, but he rolls his eyes, and sounds cold, unaffected when he says, “Of course you’re calm, you’re rubbish at potions. Who knows what was in that?” He rubs at his skin. “Circe’s tits it stings.”

Harry smirks, notices the subtle purple-green glow on Malfoy’s neck. They’ve been Auror partners for a year, and despite Harry’s best efforts — invitations for pints, coffee and biscuits left on his desk — Malfoy’s maintained an icy distance between them, words clipped, spoken with disdain. Now Harry knows why. 

He takes another tentative step. “I may be rubbish at potions, but as a silent partner, I know every single Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes product.” He licks his lips. 

Malfoy raises an eyebrow, a sneer etched on his face, mouth open as though to speak. Harry leans forward and kisses his neck.

“Potter, wh-what are you doing?” Caught unawares, Malfoy is soft. Open. Vulnerable. His silver eyes darken, he swallows, and Harry watches his Adam’s apple bob.

“ _Light up Your Lust_ ,” Harry says, his voice comes out calm despite his racing heart. “Your skin glows where you want to be kissed…when you’re standing near the person by whom you most want to be kissed. This must be an earlier batch; George worked out the stinging issue.”

Malfoy sputters, “That’s ridiculous, Potter. I don’t want to – ”

“Then tell me to stop.”

But the only noise Malfoy makes is a breathy sigh as Harry dives back in and kisses his jaw, plunders his incandescent lips, before he follows the glowing path south: his lips linger beneath the left collarbone, lave at each hard fluorescent nipple — Malfoy sucks in a breath — and Harry licks his way down, pausing to nip at each hipbone as he fumbles with Malfoy’s flies.

Harry casts an Auror-grade Silencing Charm at the door, and yanks down both trousers and pants in one swift motion. He can’t breathe, can’t take his eyes off the gorgeous luminescent dick, and he thinks the situation would be hilarious if it weren’t so insanely erotic. Inches from his face, a throbbing map of desire; a detailed guide to all the places Malfoy, _Draco_ , wants to be licked, sucked, and teased. His own cock twitches at the sight; he’s thought about this more times than he cares to admit. 

Harry takes him in hand — Draco sighs at the touch — and savours the silky smoothness of his skin before he licks a firm stripe from base to tip, feeling the weight, heavy and full, against his tongue. Harry looks up and Draco’s eyes are on him, blackened with arousal, watching every movement. He swirls his tongue around the glans, dips it into the slit, and Draco whimpers, fists his hands in Harry’s hair. He takes his time, memorising every ridge, vein, and fold. He runs his mouth across the tip, smears precome over his lips, before he sucks him all the way down, cock grazing the back of his throat. Gradually, he builds a rhythm, head bobbing, sucking with hollowed cheeks, his fist working in tandem with his mouth. Draco’s eyes close in bliss and Harry can feel him hurtling closer to the edge. He wants to taste him, feel him shudder and pulse in his mouth, but he doesn’t allow it. There’s something Harry wants even more. He comes off with a _pop_.

Draco’s eyes snap open. “Why’d you stop?”

“Turn around,” Harry says, his voice gruff.

Draco, too aroused to do anything but comply, does as he’s told. He places his hands against the wall for support. 

Harry grabs him, one cheek in each hand, and can’t quite believe he’s allowed to touch the arse that’s nearly driven him to madness. He bites into it like a juicy peach, worships it, spreads it wide open.

“So beautiful,” Harry murmurs. Exposed, the rim glows purple and green, a bullseye. Hypnotised, Harry nuzzles it. Breathes in.

“What are you –? I don’t want – ”

“Your arse is telling another story. But if you want me to stop, I will.” Harry waits a moment, and when Draco says nothing, he urges his legs further apart. He leans in, and with one long, slow, tantalising lick he runs his tongue along Draco’s perineum and up over his furled hole. He traces around the entrance, teasing him, until Draco gasps, _Please_. He slowly pushes his tongue inside, and Draco makes a soft purring sound. Harry can’t quite believe how amazing it feels, the velvety softness of the warm, tight channel as it wraps around his thrusting tongue. He pulls out, licks around the rim.

“You know, Draco” — Draco shudders at the use of his given name — “this potion has one more side-effect.” He laps at the tight pucker, still aglow. “It makes the wearer taste irresistible to their intended.” He flicks his tongue across the entrance. “And you, love, taste exactly like treacle tart. Eating you out is like having a double helping of dessert.” Harry plunges his tongue back inside. 

Despite his initial protestations, Draco is soon moaning and pushing back wantonly, fucking himself on Harry’s tongue, and Harry eagerly pushes deeper. The slurping sounds that fill the room are obscene and travel down to his own aching cock, straining against the confines of his trousers. Sweat beads across his brow, down his back, and suddenly the room feels boiling hot. He yearns to palm himself, but he doesn’t want to stop touching Draco, who makes the most delicious keening noise as Harry spears him deeper and deeper. Soon Draco takes over, spreading himself for Harry, allowing him easier access. Harry reaches between Draco’s legs to cup his bollocks, swollen and heavy, and rolls them in his hand. He can’t get enough of tasting him, touching him, swirling his tongue deep inside.

“Ahhhh — _yesss_ — right there,” Draco moans.

He can tell that Draco’s about to come; his balls draw up and his body begins to shudder. Harry groans as Draco’s arse clenches around his tongue and ropes of come spatter the wall. Harry keeps moving, slowly, until Draco rides out his orgasm and stills.

After a moment, looking utterly wrecked, Draco gasps, “Potter, come here.”

Harry stands slowly, his prick hard and heavy. “Draco, I’ve had my tongue up your arse. Don’t you think you should call me _Harry_?”

“Shut up and come here.”

Harry does.

Draco whispers a spell, and Harry’s trousers and pants fall to his ankles. He pulls him close, and with his hand shaking slightly, wraps his fingers around Harry’s dripping, hard cock and pulls upward. Harry gasps, and Draco swallows it down with a kiss. He strokes him urgently, relentlessly, dipping his thumb into the slit while sucking on Harry’s swollen lips. Already so far gone, it takes an embarrassingly short amount of time before Harry’s spilling into Draco’s fist. 

They put themselves to rights and tidy up. But when they leave the stockroom, George smirks and gives them a knowing wink. “Did you find anything?”

“Yes,” Harry replies with a sly grin. “It was most illuminating.”

**Author's Note:**

> The original 394 word drabble can be found on my [Tumblr](https://mystickitten42.tumblr.com/post/635964183811375104/light-up-your-lust).


End file.
